Bath Time
by TLG03
Summary: Danny and Megan have some alone time in the nursery. He wants to help her to get all cleaned up. Will he succeed? Or will she turn him down?
1. Chapter 1

Ages of the character are.

Megan-23

Danny-21

Molly-18

Megan who wore blue overalls with a pink under shirt stood in the middle of the nursery that was inside Paradise Estate. She scanned her eyes over the many toys that littered the floor and at all the dust bunnies that clung to every corner. She couldn't remember the last time the nursery had been tidied up. Megan decided to clean up the nursery. She stepped to the nearby closet and pulled out the broom.

BAM! The front door to the nursery flew open and in charged baby Cotton Candy baby Lickety Split and baby Furry.

"Megan! Come play with us!" Enthusiastically requested baby Cotton Candy.

Molly who wore a pair of pink overalls with a blue undershirt walked in through the door.

"Sorry sis," Molly apologized. "We we're playing tag outside and they wanted you to join in."

"It's OK, but I can't play right now," Megan remarked. "I have to get this place cleaned up. We can't have the little ones napping in a messy nursery."

"Cleaning," baby Cotton Candy interjected. "That's no fun. Come play."

"Sorry but I can't," responded Megan.

The three baby ponies protested in unison.

"Well," said Megan thinking about what to do. "Alright."

The baby ponies cheered happily together.

Megan set aside the broom and joined the little ponies and her sister outside. They all played together for hours under the warm afternoon sun. Megan who was feeling very hot and sweaty sat down under the shade of a tall apple tree. Molly and the baby ponies came and sat in front of her.

"Song Megan," requested baby Furry.

"Yeah. Song," added baby Lickety Split.

Megan smiled and pulled out a six string acoustic guitar from nowhere. She happily played the guitar for over an hour. Butterflies and bees flew softly passed her as she strummed one chord after another. Megan stopped playing when she heard Danny calling out to them. They all turned and saw Danny and Spike standing a few feet away.

"Sorry sis. Are we interrupting something," asked Danny.

Danny had grown to be a fine handsome man who any woman would lust for. He wore a pair of long blue jeans and a dark green shirt with black shoes.

"No. Please join us," Megan welcomed them strumming her guitar only to have the head stock break off.

Her guitar was very old and the head stock had broken in the past and been re-glued several times.

"Oh. Well that's to bad," said Danny walking over to them.

As the baby ponies got a better look at Danny and Spike they noticed they were both holding a small hand full of black berries.

"Where'd you get those," asked baby Cotton Candy.

"There's a whole bush full a few miles north of here," Danny informed. "It's near the river where the sea ponies play."

"Berries. I want some!" Proclaimed baby Lickety Split.

"Can we go Megan! Can we! Can we! Please!" Pleaded the baby ponies.

"I don't know," Megan said thinking.

"I think Spike can show them where it is," Danny suggested.

Megan wanting to get the nursery cleaned up smiled and nodded.

"Pony berry picking! YAY!" The baby ponies cheered.

"Alright every. Let's go inside and grab our wicker baskets," instructed Molly standing up. "We can't pick berries without baskets."

The baby ponies dashed inside the nursery and quickly returned with their baskets which they held in their mouths.

"We'll be back later," Molly told her sister. "Are you and Danny going to be OK by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine," Danny assured.

Megan and Danny watched as Spike led the baby ponies and Molly northward over the horizon.

Megan turned and went back inside the nursery. Danny followed her inside and hugged her tight from behind.

"You're all hot and sweaty sis. Why not let me help you to get cleaned up," he whispered into her ear.

"You wanna help me," Megan replied turning and facing him. "Then fix my guitar," she told him placing it in his hands.

* * *

**I will be posting the rest of the story soon. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Danny smiled and took the instrument from her. He had repaired her guitar many times and the past.

Once Danny had left the room Megan got to cleaning. She picked up and put away all the lose toys into the toy box. Next she swept and mopped the floors. After which she dusted the walls floors and ceiling. Lastly she made the beds. Danny who held Megan's repaired guitar in his hands stepped into the doorway of the nursery. He loved the sight of his hot sweaty dirty sister. Sweat glistened on her forehead and bits of dust clung to her soft silky golden hair. He set the guitar against the wall and took a seat in a nearby padded chair.

Megan turned and saw him.

"Sis you're filthy," he commented walking over to her and pulling her in close to himself. "Why don't you let me help you get cleaned up?"

" I can't," Megan responded. "The baby ponies will be back soon. We don't wanna get caught."

"Come on sis. We'll be quick. No one will know," Danny assured.

"I don't know," she replied thinking it over.

Danny lightly kissed her lips and ran his strong hands up and down her body.

"OK but we have to be quick," she said.

They then walked to the bathroom in the rear of the nursery and shut the door.

"Alright naughty boy," Megan said turning to him and sliding off her clothes. "If you wanna get in the tub with me you'll have to obey."

He nodded and watched as she stripped off her pink silk bra and panties.

Megan then filled the tub with water and poured in some pink bubble bath. She stepped into the tub and laid down. After which she slowly slid below the water. She reemerged a moment later and motioned for Danny to come closer. He came and knelt down by the side of the tub. She placed her foot on the side of the tub and white steam came off it.

"Give me a foot rub," she ordered.

Danny massaged both of her warm soft feet. He had given Megan and Molly many foot rubs in the past and he had become very skilled at it. He rubbed from the tip of her toes to the balls of her feet and then up to her ankles. Megan was one of those girls who got very hot and wet from having her feet rubbed. Her pussy was trickling with female nectar. Next she handed him a bottle of shave butter and a pink lady's razor. She winked her eye at him and he applied a coat of butter up and down her long sexy legs. Danny spent the next few minutes shaving her legs clean. She glanced down and saw the throbbing bulge in his pants.

"I think you've waited long enough," Megan stated. "Now come join me."

Danny stood up and removed his clothes and stepped into the tub. Megan got on her knees and stroked her soft warm hand up and down his rock hard cock. She took a moment to suck on his balls before licking up and down his manhood.

"Hmm," Danny groan as he looked down and saw her engulf his cock.

He watched as she slid her head up and down his erect organ. He felt her wrap her long soft pink tongue around it. He was never ceased to be amazed at how skilled Megan was with her mouth.

Megan slid her head up and down his cock faster and faster and she sucked harder and harder.

"Oh. Sis. I'm-I'm cumming," he grunted placing his hand on the back of her head shoving his manhood all the way down her throat.

He erupted inside her mouth and she swallowed all his hot warm cum.

Next Danny stood her up and turned her around so she was facing away from him. He took hold of her hips and she placed both hands on the wall in front of her. He then thrust his hard cock deep into her ass.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Yeah!" Megan moaned loudly as he pumped his rod in and out of her.

He slapped the side of her ass as he fucked her.

"Mhhhh! Mhh! Ohh! Mhhh! Hmmmm!" Megan groaned as he pumped his cock in and out faster and faster.

He then thrust hard into her ass and shot his hot load inside her.

She turned around and they held each other close. They spent the next few minutes making-out before Danny sat down. He sat with his back against the tub and Megan got on her knees straddling his lap.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah!" Moaned Megan feeling his manhood penetrating her pussy.

She rode up and down on his cock sloshing the bath water back and forth.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh! God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Megan moaned loudly throwing her head back.

Their hearts pounded and their pulses raced as their bodies melted into one flesh.

"You like that cock sis," asked Danny as Megan rode up and down faster and faster.

"Oh! I love it!" She gasped.

Megan's hot moans filled the bathroom for the next several minutes.

"AAH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed squirting on his cock.

Danny grunted and filled her with his seed.

"We're home!" Baby Cotton Candy proclaimed throwing open the front door to the nursery.

Megan and Danny quickly dried themselves off after which they threw their clothes back on. They walked to the nursery where Spike and the baby ponies all sat on the floor eating fresh picked berries.

"So? What have you two been up two," asked Molly.

"We were just cleaning up the bathroom," Megan responded winking her eye at her sister.

"That's good," Spike commented looking up at Megan. "Your hair looks kinda messy. You could use a bath."

Megan smiled and rolled her eyes.

The End.


End file.
